1. Field of the Invention
Present technical solution refers to the new solution of a drink bottle in which a promotional object is placed, creating one unit with the bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
The drink bottles according to the present state of art do not contain promotional objects, and when the bottles are provided with a promotional object, it is either freely enclosed to the bottle or tied or glued to it. This solution is disadvantageous because of the unsatisfactory fixation of the promotional object.